This research program represents a series of projects undertaken to describe and then quantify the functional, psychological, and social consequences of oral disorders and their treatment. Extensive literature reviews and consultations with external experts have been conducted in an effort to improve the measurement and interpretation of oral quality of life. Staff have worked with other agencies to improve ways of determining disability in relation to the oral cavity. A DPHPB staff serves as project officer for an interagency agreement with the Boston VA. The intent of the project is to analyze the longitudinal data set focusing on the interaction of oral health and quality of life. Building on the background paper for the VA Research Agenda Conference, staff are using existing data to investigate the appropriateness of quality of life models for oral health. Oral diseases and conditions are highly prevalent and the progressive consequences of these are not only physical, but economic, social, and psychological. The relation of oral health to overall quality of life has gained increasing recognition as an important area of scientific investigation. These investigations demonstrate that oral problems can alter an individual's self-image, activities, and life choices. Results of this research initiative should improve understanding of oral health quality of life and will be useful for the development of process and outcome measures in future investigations.